Alone With Your Darkness
by CircadianDance
Summary: Der Vampir Side!Fic. Hundreds of flickering candles casted dancing shadows on the walls, so it wasn't difficult for Sasuke to watch the blonde lying at the foot of the alter for a longer time that he would've been able to in proper light. SasuNaru. Limey.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.**_Alone With Your Darkness _**.x. .X. .x**.

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** Still don't own, nothings changed. Unfortunately. **.x.X.x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Starlight_; Muse **.x.X.x. **

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. **_Naruto _**.x.X.x. **

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y.**_Hundreds of flickering candles casted dancing shadows on the walls, so it wasn't difficult for Sasuke to watch the blonde lying at the foot of the alter for a longer time that he would've been able to in proper light._ Side!Fic to _Der Vampir_. **.x.X.x**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G.**_SasuNaru _**.x.X.x. **

**.x.X.x. .W.A.R.N.I.N.G. **_Molestation D: Limey.Yaoi. _**.x.X.x. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first time Naruto met a vampire that wasn't part of the order, he was freightened beyond belief. It wasn't the garden variety, slight tingle up the spine, it was all out, bone-freezing terror.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.x. .X. .x. .alone. .with. .your. .darkness. .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. pLeAsE dOnT hUrT mE .x.X.x.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The feeling of being so powerless, unable to do anything to alter events, made him quiver. He would've been dead if it wasn't for Kakashi. Freezing up on your first solo field mission hadn't been such a great way to make an impression.

After that, he began to spend more of his free time at the local church. The towering walls with their dark, stained windows made him feel like he was protected. Iruka was still rarely around, even now that he and Naruto were in the same occupation.

As blasphemous as it was, he didn't believe in God, so it wasn't as if he felt he would be saved from evil by praying to a greater being in that holy place, it was quiet, and he could be alone. Still, the building seemed to emit a power, one that he never sensed anywhere else, and it rendered all his fears of the undead as nothing more than childish nightmares.

Maybe it was the fact that Naruto felt so safe there that Uchiha Sasuke was overcome with the desire to use the location to his advantage.

Hundreds of flickering candles casted dancing shadows on the walls, so it wasn't difficult for Sasuke to watch the blonde lying at the foot of the alter for a longer time that he would've been able to in proper light. When Naruto finally _did_ notice the boy beside him, he gave a short gasp of surprise, then lowed his gaze back to the floor.

"Sasuke," he murmured softly. "May I ask why you're here? I was sort of in the middle of something..."

"Hn. It seems to me you were in the middle of nothing. Or are you just a bit afraid of company?" The Uchiha's ice cold voice glided like silk through the air.

"Not so much company, really, as the company in question," was the answer.

"Ah, so, frieghtened of me, are you?" The animated corpse shrugged his slim, black-clad shoulders. "The best I can do is assure you that no harm could ever befall you while I am present."

The silence that greeted him angered Sasuke. Did this mortal not believe him? It was as if he was calling him a liar simply with his thoughts.

A rage began to well up inside of him as he stared at the blonde, who was still kneeling. Damn him. It was like the other boy drained his strength with nothing more than his mind. Regardless of the fact that Sasuke was telling the truth, it didn't matter if Naruto's mind was set in disbelieving him. He had to trust him if they were to work together in situations where their lives depended on it.

What caused him to do it, he wasn't sure. Anger always did cloud his mind and cause him to be impulsive, but in the next instant, he had Naruto flipped onto his back, and was pinning him to his _stupid_, precious alter.

The wood bit into his back, but Naruto barely noticed. His concentration was more so directed upon the person who was so close to him, and the fact that he was currently trapped. He felt the fear rise in him as he suddenly felt the fangs at his throat, but relaxed, slightly, as the drew back, only to slide slowly along his flesh once again.

"If you thought," delicious friction on his neck, "for one instant," this time the fangs were joined with a probing tongue, "that I would lie to you, you're wrong. I wouldn't do anything to you, ever, withough your consent."

A soft heat started to grow in Naruto's body, steadily replacing his worries with an uncomfortable sensation in his groin. It was getting worse, building up, threatening to overflow, as Sasuke lifted up his shirt, nails trailing along the soft skin of his stomach, and moved his mouth from the now wet flesh on his neck to his hard, left nipple. Pulling back, the Uchiha gazed in to Naruto's eyes, while he carefully rubbed his fingers along the skin right above Naruto's pants. The blonde's hips involuntarily thrust upwards, coming in contact with Sasuke's. Embarrassed, red dusting his cheeks, he turned his head from Sasuke's gaze and slammed his eyes shut.

"Still afraid of a little company?" The pale fingers ran slowly, tantalizingly, above the place Naruto so wanted to be touched. Teasing.

Finally believing that he had riled him up enough, Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was suddenly alone. Whimpering slightly, he let his own hand drift inside his pants, as he finished what the other had started. While his cum lay drying on the mahogany wood of the last place he had felt safe, he knew there was no hope left for him. He was _never_ going to be safe in the world he now lived in.

He didn't return to the cathedral again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Well, I for one love a molested Naruto How about the rest of you? xD; I'm not going to lie and say I've started on the next chapter of _Der Vampir _yet. But.. hopefully this will hold you over until I do? I've been working like fuck, but I'm aloud on the computer more now! I'm just never home to use it. Taco Bell. Ugh. jsfjlfajfj;

First posted over at my fanfiction journal, where there is a link in my profile. I might decide to do a rewrite of this with a lemon /uber-uke-blush/ if I ever got the courage, but it wouldn't be posted here, it would be solely at my fanfic journal. I'm not even going to tiptoe the rule breaking line :/ not being able to update sucks. This is as far as I'll go at fanfiction net. This was written for my 26 fic challenge on my fanfiction journal :/

--Daitai


End file.
